I Just Kept On Dancing
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: This is a story about how Kristyn Farraday and Hailey met, how they became best friends, and how they kept on dancing.


The room was quiet as a mouse as Madam Natasha walked past the little girls practicing.

"Don't slouch!" She snapped. The four-year-old girls started in surprise and lifted their stances.

One little girl, however, was perfectly on point. She had beautiful brown hair and sparkling eyes. The smile on her face was a proud one, for herself, of course.

"You can all learn from Tara. She does everything perfectly." Madam Natasha said, folding her hands.

Tara Pennington beamed.

"Wonderful job, sweetheart! Best in the class I say!" Laughed her father, who was sitting on a bench watching.

"Thank you, Madam Natasha!" Tara exclaimed.

"Back to work!" Natasha said, leaving the girl back to her stretches.

The teacher smiled. Everything was perfect.

But then, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

The woman frowned and walked up to see that a small child, no older than Tara herself, was peeking in with a look of longing.

"You there!" Natasha growled, pointing at her and quickening her pace.

The little girl jumped up and tried to run away but the instructor yelled, "Freeze!"

She did and Natasha grabbed her shoulder. Turning the girl around, she saw she had tan skin and soft brown curls framing her face.

"And just who are you?" The teacher asked, taking the girl's wrist.

"Er, I'm Hailey, madam!" The little girl cried, trying to pull away.

"And what exactly are you doing in here, Hailey?"

"Oh… I just… I'm… Hangin'." Her last word faded into a whisper.

"You don't belong in here. Where did you come from?" Natasha asked icily.

Haley bit her lip.

"Well, Natasha? Get that little worthless kid out of here! She's cutting into Tara's rehearsal time!"

The teacher held back her glare. "In time, Mr. Pennington! That's what I'm trying to do!"

Hailey lowered her head, feeling the glares of the other girls, Tara especially.

"Where did you come from?" Natasha snarled again.

"Oh! The costume room, your highness- I mean, Madam!" Hailey stuttered.

"Well, if you came from there, you should go back. You have no right to be around my star students." Natasha grabbed Hailey's wrist and pulled her away.

She knocked on the costume room door. Another woman with gray hair peeked out.

"Katerina, take this girl and make sure she doesn't interrupt my class again!"

Natasha shoved the girl who gasped at her sister and was about to walk away when there was a ding from the door. Hailey turned.

"We're here! We're really here!" Giggled a bubbly voice.

Hailey and Madam Katerina watched the strange little girl twirl into the studio.

She was wearing the uniform of a black leotard, white tights, and dull, white ballet slippers but Katerina had never seen this girl before. She was new.

The girl had her platinum blonde hair tied into a ballet bun and had light skin. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight.

Tara rolled her eyes. Who did this stranger think she was?

But Hailey was thinking how absolutely confident this girl was, acting like she had no care in the world.

"Bye, my little ballerina! I'll be back soon!" Her mother called.

"Bye, mom! See you!" Cried the girl.

Natasha turned to her and gave a forced smile.

"Girls, this is your new classmate, Kristyn Farraday."

Kristyn waved to her fellow classmates, who weren't too happy.

"Um, hello! Pleased to meet you all!"

"Now, shall we start? If we're not on a good schedule, we won't be _perfect_." Natasha whispered, making all the girls straighten up.

"Why do we have to be perfect?" Kristyn asked sweetly.

Hailey let out a gasp and everyone, including Kristyn, turned.

"Katerina…" Natasha snarled, motioning for her to take Hailey away.

"Wait up!" Kristyn cried, running to Hailey.

"I want to stay too!" Hailey protested.

"I can't take much of this!" Mr. Penniton growled.

Kristyn guided Hailey out of the shadows.

"Hi, I'm Kristyn, what's your name?"

"I'm Hailey," Hailey replied, smiling.

Natasha coughed. "Miss Farraday, Hailey is not a dancer-"

"But she wants to watch! Besides, don't we need feedback, Madam?" The girl asked.

"Katerina-" Natasha started.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Kristyn." Madam Katerina laughed.

The girls beamed at each other. Natasha glared at her sister.

Hailey mouthed a thank you. She loved to watch ballet almost as much as she loved to help Madam Katerina make costumes.

Kristyn pulled Hailey over to the group of girls who looked at them with disgust.

They sat down on the floor and watched Madam Natasha walk back and forth.

"Now. Some of you are new here and don't know my rules," The teacher said, glaring at Kristyn.

"Some of you don't belong here at all," Hailey avoided her gaze and was talking with Kristyn.

"And some of you are very skilled, which I like." Tara nestled in her spot, like a swan ruffling her feathers to get comfy.

"But all of you must be _perfect_."

* * *

At the break, Tara and the rest of the girls talked when Kristyn saw Hailey sneaking off.

"Hey! Wait!" Kristyn called.

Hailey flinched.

She turned. "What is it, Kristyn?"

"Please, don't go. Why were you trying to?" Kristyn asked, skipping up.

"I wish I could but-"

"Yes, stay!"

"Well… Madam Natasha might not like it. Then what?"

"We're friends! We'll find a way!" Kristyn giggled.

Hailey cocked her head. "We're friends?"

"Of course, Hailey! Silly!"

"Oh. Well, I've never had a friend." Hailey said.

"Me too. Well, except Odette and Giselle, oh! And Clara and-"

"Who are these people?" Hailey whispered, wondering.

Kristyn's jaw dropped. "You call yourself a dancer?!"

"Well… No-"

The girls heard a light chuckle behind them.

Madam Katerina smiled down at the children.

"Oh! Kristyn, this is Madam Katerina. She watches over me while my mom's at work." Haley said, giving a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Kristyn cried.

"It's nice to meet you too, my dear." Madam Katerina smiled. "Hailey, Kristyn, I have a book of the stories of ballets, perhaps you'd like to read them sometime?"

"Oh, yes please, Madam!" Kristyn giggled.

"Ladies, breaks over!" Natasha called.

Hailey gasped as Kristyn pulled her away.

* * *

A few days later, Kristyn and the other were ready to practice a dance they had started to learn, the Dance of the Cygnets.

Kristyn was bouncing with excitement seeing Tara perform beautifully, it was her turn next.

"Good luck, Kristyn!" Hailey called.

Kristyn winked.

She and Hailey were inseparable now. Best friends in only a few days!

Natasha had made Hailey only watch, but she was content.

Kristyn soon broke through Hailey's shyness and revealed a quirky, funny friend.

Hailey was excited, for this was Kristyn's first dance with the music.

"Lovely, Tara. Absolutely perfect."

Tara gave a quick curtsy before running off.

"That's was awesome, Tara! You're so talented." Kristyn sighed longley.

"Yes, well, I'm just making some magic!" Tara said, but not facing the girl.

"Oh, uh-huh…" Kristyn whispered.

"Absolutely full of herself... Too obnoxious." Hailey muttered. "Hey! Kristyn!"

Kristyn turned to see Hailey grinning at her.

"Show Madam Natasha how hard you've been working!" The girl cried.

Kristyn slowly nodded. She had memorized those steps! Every moment it seemed she had practiced, here was her chance.

"Miss Farraday!"

"Huh?!" The girl gasped.

"I asked if you were ready to perform, are you?" Natasha asked.

"Oh! I-I'm ready!"

Kristyn gave a nervous smile and stood.

"Be-"

" _Perfect_!" Hailey snorted from the costume room door.

Tara gasped in horror but Kristyn giggled. How did this strange girl know her so well? They seemed destined to be friends.

"Miss Farraday! Dance, now!" Natasha snarled.

Kristyn didn't know why, but she started to dance immediately.

She heard the music start to play and smiled. It was beautiful. She crossed her arms, going into her practiced steps, when suddenly, she felt a tug at her heart.

Her heart seemed to swell and she beamed. She tugged her hands out of their form like position and lifted them to the air. She did what she felt was right and started to twirl. She didn't notice the music had stopped. She kept on dancing.

Hailey gasped in horror. What was she doing?! Madam Natasha would be furious!

That was the same thought going through Madam Katerina's head as well. But it pleased her. This girl was special. She would make things right. Kristyn was perfect to play the part.

"What?!" Natasha exclaimed, watching the little girl before her and her dancing.

"Stop! Stop that right now!" The teacher growled, nearly screeching.

Kristyn leaped into the air and landed gracefully.

She made a curtsy and expected thunderous applause. None came.

Kristyn opened her eyes.

Tara gave a "hm!" in judgment of Kristyn. Natasha couldn't help but agree. This girl had ruined the whole class, it seemed.

Hailey wanted to speak up.

A slow clap filled the room and Kristyn turned to see Tara's father.

"Well, we all know who's the swan and who's the ugly duckling here, eh?"

"I'd say so!" Tara huffed

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Hailey growled. She gasped in surprise. Maybe Kristyn rubbed off some confidence on her?

"Miss Farraday! Just what did you think you were doing?!" Natasha snarled

Kristyn's cheeks turned pink. She rushed off to Hailey and Madam Katerina.

She wanted to cry at the negative response.

The girl looked at her teacher who looked like she could freeze the child in place.

"I just wanted to dance… and I ruined everything." She whispered.

Madam Natasha suggested for Kristyn to take a break, but she knew what that meant.

She watched in longing at the other dancers.

"Hey, it's alright. You can come hang out with me!" Hailey insisted, taking her hand.

The girls entered the costume room and Kristyn gasped in wonder. It was full of beautiful dresses and shoes!

"I must say, Kristyn, that was quite wonderful."

The girl turned to Madam Katerina.

"Oh, thank you, Madam. But I messed up..." Kristyn said, blushing.

"Nonsense. It was a breath of fresh air for me!"

"My question is, how did you do that?" Hailey asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Kristyn replied, turning back.

"Whenever a dancer dances in front of Madam Natasha, they always do it perfect." Hailey rolled the last word and over did it, just like Madam Natasha.

"Always. But you? You couldn't be controlled by the fear as everybody else had. I just don't get it." Hailey whispered.

"Oh… Well, even when the music faded, I kept on dancing."

Katerina smiled. Kristyn couldn't be controlled by her sister… Thus would be perfect.

"Kristyn, do you still want to read that book with Hailey?"

The girl nodded.

"Sure, Madam!" Hailey said.

Kristyn gratefully took the book handed to her and opened it.

"The story of Odette, Swan Lake!" Kristyn sighed in delight.

Hailey gave a giggle.

Madam Katerina smiled. Watching Kristyn and Hailey together was wonderful. She wondered if when they got older, maybe they could go there.

"Aw… What a sad ending!" Hailey sighed.

She then stood. "I can't believe it!" She cried.

"I mean first it was like," Hailey made a ballerina pose.

"But then, it was like," she goofily flapped her arms.

"And then whoosh! And bam and whoo!" She cried, motioning with huge hand gestures.

Kristyn giggled. "You're my best friend, Hailey! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

They hugged.

"Same here! We'll be friends forever! No matter what kinda story we're in!" Hailey said.

They burst into giggles when Hailey saw a shine from a shoe closet.

"Hey Kristyn, look…" She whispered, pointing.

Kristyn stopped laughing when she saw the glowing.

"Huh? What is that?"

They stepped towards the closet and opened it. Inside were dozens of beautiful boxes with golden roses on top and on top of those beautiful pairs of pink shoes! One was glowing, beckoning them.

"Whoa…" Hailey gasped.

"They're beautiful!" Kristyn cried.

The two girls reached out to grab the shining pair but the cabinet shut suddenly.

They jumped.

"Madam Katerina! It's only you…" Hailey breathed.

"Only me, Hailey!" Katerina chucked, wheeling the shoe closet away.

"Wait!" Kristyn gasped.

The woman stopped but didn't turn to her.

"A-are those shoes…" The girl trailed off.

She looked at Hailey.

"Kristyn!" Hailey snorted. "You can't think they're magic!"

"Aren't they?" The girl replied mysteriously, a hint of wonder in her eyes.

"I… They couldn't be…" Hailey whispered, rethinking it now.

They looked at each other

"Could they, Madam?" Hailey asked, turning to the woman but she was gone!

"M-madam?" Kristyn gasped.

The girls looked at each other.

"Where-?" Hailey started.

"I don't know, Hail'," Kristyn whispered.

The two heard Madam Natasha suddenly call Kristyn, her mother was here. They jolted back to reality.

"Well…" Kristyn sighed. "I better get going…"

The two gave a sigh at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kristyn asked.

"Uh, yeah! You can't escape me that easily!" Hailey laughed.

"Friends forever!" Kristyn cried.

She raced into a hug and then left the costume room.

"Friends forever," Hailey whispered, watching Kristyn twirl away.

The little girl didn't notice Madam Katerina smiling behind her.

Unknowingly to the two little friends, their destinies were intertwined together.

* * *

Many years later, thirteen to be exact, Kristyn Farraday stood with two young men behind her, facing a frightening woman. She was covered in ice and Kristyn didn't fear her as much as she feared what had happened to the most valuable treasure she had  
ever had.

Both had blue spotlights on them.

"You're just in time for the show…" Said the Queen.

Kristyn tightened her stance. She narrowed her eyes. What was she hiding?

The woman snapped her fingers and the sound echoed through the ice palace.

Suddenly, another spotlight appeared, it was on a teenage girl.

The girl wore a dark turquoise ballet dress and had neat brown hair that framed her face. The girl stared straight forward, unblinking and had a sheet of ice on her skin. She looked emotionless. She looked like all the happy light, the funny jokes, the  
quirky friend that she was had once been had been frozen away. She was _perfect_ … It was absolutely awful.

Kristyn felt weak, her urge to stop the queen gone. All she wanted was to go home with the one person who seemed to really cared about her, the Kristyn her. The funny girl who always defended her! Who always made her costumes with the most care, custom  
fit. The one who loved her for being unique! Clutching a pair of glasses, she was ready to go back, that was all she wanted! It didn't matter if she danced perfectly anymore! She would be different and make her own moves! She didn't need those stupid,  
stupid pink shoes! All she needed was the one person that reminded her to listen to the beat of her heart and keep on dancing…

She felt tears prick her eyes.

"Hailey…" 


End file.
